The Penetrator
'''The Penetrator (Wobble) '''is a RuneScape wrestler most known for his Zamorakian Spear, or Troll Pole, which sent waves around the wrestling world in 2014. Despite becoming a meme, he is actually quite shit at fighting and has been beaten on several occasions by noobs such as Cryptic Gold, Waviest Youte and Plel. Upon RSW's triumphant return in 2015, The Penetrator was selected to be the assistant manager of the company alongside Chairman Fuchsy. While helping out with match results and the Power Five, Wobble was seen mainly as a snarky commentator of the matches, and frequently started beef with a few of the wrestlers. On many occasions, he reduced Lewispanda to tears as the little boy was unable to take his deep-cutting banter. This reached its culmination when Lewis undertook his Middleweight Championship match with Cryptic Gold, losing out in spectacular fashion in a last-man-standing match. Cryptic just managed to get into the ring legally but Lewis protested that she had used up her allotted time. Wobble debunked Lewis' toxic pissbaby whining with video proof and he subsequently quit the franchise. In Summer 2016, Wobble reached the final of the World Championships and had a chance to claim the World title against all odds in the Elimination Chamber, which housed greats such as Ratchet, Junebug, Tigereye and The Cock Tamer. He somehow managed to reach the final three of the fight after pussying around ensuring that he would not be hit for much damage. As Junebug and Ratchet both attacked him he looked set to win as his inventory was completely full of food while they had wasted theirs in the carnage. Unfortunately, Richard Branson wandered round the corner. He held up his Virgin Media logo and took Wobble from behind, shoving his huge cock into his arse while Ratchet and Junebug continued to attack him. He could do nothing as the World title slipped out of his hands while Richard Branson laughed heartily, throwing dollar bills in their direction. The Penetrator was distraught and had to undertake months of therapy before returning to the 2017 series of RSW. Fighting Styles Wobble is known primarily for the aforementioned Zamorakian Spear, which is used in almost all his fights. In an ideal situation it allows the user 4 free hits, which in RSW can be huge. As someone with poor gear for his level (Dharoks armour), he relies on gimmicky tactics to win fights. In the past Wobble has used the spear stun in combination with Sunspear hits, before switching to Dharoks axe on low HP. However, recently he has acquired a melee Spirit Shield which he uses in tandem with a ring of recoil and drygore mace to give him a better early fight. The mitigation from the Spirit Shield helps reduce the damage of hard hitting weapons like Godswords, while the ring of recoil punishes the use of fast weapons and the popular Dragon Claws spec. Once at low HP, his opponent will usually have more health due to Wobble's poor armour. He then usually hops out and switches to offensive mode, bringing out Dharoks axe and switching to Turmoil prayer over Fortitude. The key part of his strategy is then using the Zamorakian Spear stuns to get free Dharoks hits, the hardest in the game. Alternatively, if his opponent is on lower HP he can use dragon claw specs for high burst, virtually guaranteed damage. In the past Wobble has attempted other one-off gimmicks, such as using a Zamorak Godsword to freeze the opponent in place then running back to use a halberd. However, due to the low accuracy of this spec and the halberd, plus the fact that it uses 60% of the special attack bar, Wobble had very limited options if anything missed and was quickly put into a disadvantageous position. Wobble is semi-competent at dodging his opponent's specs, but often has poor timing and will get hit regardless or hop out before they have a chance to attack.